Seven Sins
by Kandai
Summary: Sept personnes et sept péchés qui furent leur perte. Série de One-Shot. Deuxième : Morgana.
1. Léviathan

**Titre** : Seven Sins

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Tragedy, Romance**  
**

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : Arthur/Gwen, Lancelot/Gwen

**Avertissements** : Deathfic. OOC. Mix entre série et légende.

**Résumé** : Sept personnes et sept péchés qui furent leur perte. Série de One-Shot. Premier : Lancelot.

**NdA** : Pensé dans mon lit, griffonné à la hâte ce matin. Ceci est le début d'une série de sept petits One-Shot sur sept personnages de la série et sept péchés capitaux - aha, le thème récurrent au possible - mixé avec la légende. Attention, j'explore ici les côtés négatifs des personnages mais ce n'est pas du bashing ! Si toutefois vous êtes un fan de untel et que vous n'aimez pas voir dépeindre sur lui des défauts que j'essaie de rendre plausible, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Léviathan

* * *

_L'envie (Invidia) : la tristesse ressentie face à la possession par autrui d'un bien, et la volonté de se l'approprier par tout moyen et à tout prix. Son démon est Léviathan._

_

* * *

_

Lancelot avait toujours été un véritable modèle et ce, bien avant d'arriver à Camelot. Toujours prompt à donner un coup de main, à se porter spontanément au secours des gens dans le besoin, parfois au mépris de sa propre santé – et c'est ce même trait de caractère qui le poussa à se jeter sous les griffes du griffon pour sauver Merlin, qui allait bientôt devenir ce qui se rapprochait d'un confident aux yeux de Lancelot. Oui, cette noblesse de cœur et d'âme était le propre de Lancelot, ce qui le rendait plus digne d'être Chevalier que n'importe quel seigneur.

Le seul réel défaut de Lancelot était l'envie. Car, tout modèle qu'il soit, le jeune homme devait se découvrir terriblement envieux au contact des gens de Camelot, à tel point que cela lui faisait honte et qu'il essayait de cacher sous quantité de bonnes actions et de conduite exemplaire.

Le premier – et non le moindre – envers lequel il ressentit cette profonde jalousie, cette envie de posséder tout ce qui lui paraissait manquer, fut Merlin, malgré toute son amitié pour le jeune serviteur aux manières simples, au verbe agréable et au sourire éclatant.

Comment son entourage faisait-il pour ne pas jalouser Merlin, cela restait un mystère pour le Chevalier-né. Merlin avait tellement de choses pour lui : il n'était pas vilain garçon, malgré des oreilles ridiculement grandes et des pommettes osseuses qui étaient compensées par son sourire éblouissant – lequel faisait des ravages parmi la gent féminine et masculine, dans une moindre mesure; il jouissait d'une position malgré tout élevée, peu de gens de sa condition pouvaient se targuer d'être si proche du Prince héritier de Camelot et de ce fait, d'être versé à ce point dans les intrigues de la Cour; il faisait partie des rares hommes auxquels ledit Prince faisait confiance immédiatement malgré son obstination à affirmer qu'ils n'étaient que des amis, il était très proche de Gwen – et nul n'ignorait que Lancelot était tombé amoureux de la jeune servante dès qu'il l'avait vue; son bon caractère et sa nature serviable faisaient de lui quelqu'un de très apprécié dans tout le Château; et surtout, surtout, il possédait un pouvoir immense, bien que passible d'une condamnation à mort, qui pouvait faire de lui le Maître du Monde en un claquement de doigts s'il le voulait.

Mais si sa jalousie envers Merlin fut vive, elle fut également brève. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup à envier au jeune magicien mais, après mûre réflexion, Lancelot décida que tous ces bons côtés qu'il jalousait tellement devaient compenser la terrible solitude et la détresse de devoir cacher sa véritable identité que laissait parfois apercevoir le valet d'Arthur, quand personne ne le regardait. Il continua de désirer quelques aspects de la vie de Merlin – notamment sa proximité avec Gwen et la simplicité avec laquelle il lui parlait – mais n'en concevait aucune amertume, à peine un regret mal dissimulé, et son affection pour le serviteur se chargea de balayer l'envie qui lui serrait parfois la gorge à la vue du jeune homme.

Le second dont il fut jaloux, même si cela fut bien moins vif et explosif que celle qu'il avait éprouvée pour Merlin, se trouva être Léon, le Chevalier le plus proche d'Arthur.

Sire Léon était un soldat exemplaire, très attaché à Camelot et à son Prince, jouissait d'une relation privilégiée avec ce dernier ainsi qu'avec le Roi, était aussi bien noble de cœur que de sang. Malgré son éducation, il n'était pas condescendant comme pouvait l'être Arthur et pouvait se montrer agréable, même si son opinion des gens de basses classes n'était pas très élevée. Et son amitié avec Gwen, la complicité qui véhiculait entre eux quand ils s'arrêtaient pour se parler dans les couloirs, ne fit qu'amplifier l'envie de Lancelot, qui trouvait qu'il aurait très bien pu être à la place dudit Léon si le hasard dû à la naissance en avait décidé autrement.

Même s'il avait déjà eu ce genre d'expérience avec Merlin, cette jalousie là était plus insidieuse car elle lui présentait Léon comme ce qu'il aurait pu être et ne serait malheureusement jamais – un seigneur, un Chevalier, charismatique, ami d'Arthur, proche de Gwen… Une fois adoubé, il arriva à réprimer cette émotion négative mais ne fut jamais rien de plus qu'un compagnon d'armes pour Léon.

Le troisième était bien sûr inévitable mais resta le pire de tous : Arthur.

Tout le monde avait un jour ou l'autre envié le Prince de Camelot. Après tout, il était beau à se damner, de noble naissance, héritier d'un royaume riche et prospère, meneur d'une troupe d'hommes qui auraient donné trois fois leur vie pour lui, protégé en secret par le plus puissant magicien du monde qui avait donné bien plus que sa vie pour lui, et s'il pouvait être un crétin égoïste par moments, avait un bon cœur et se souciait du bien-être de tous, pauvres comme riches, paysans comme nobles. Si une majorité des changements dans le caractère du Prince incombait à Merlin – même Arthur reconnaissait, quand Merlin était absent, qu'il devait beaucoup à son serviteur – il avait belles qualités qui s'étaient épanouies naturellement et avec le temps, devenait de plus en plus aimé par tous.

Pas étonnant que Gwen soit amoureuse de lui.

C'était sans doute cela qu'il enviait le plus à Arthur : l'amour que Gwen lui portait, la lumière avec laquelle elle le regardait et les regards du Prince en retour, doux et intenses, qui voulaient à la fois tout dire et rien dire. Il savait qu'Arthur l'aimait tout autant et envisageait de l'épouser, peu importait leurs conditions respectives. Il en était heureux dans un sens : si quelqu'un méritait d'être Reine, heureuse et comblée au bras d'Arthur, c'était bien Gwen. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier, de rêver à un monde où c'était lui que Gwen aimait et finissait par épouser, avec la bénédiction d'Arthur, de jalouser le bonheur qu'ils exposaient constamment sous son nez. Il avait songé plusieurs fois à lui demander de s'enfuir avec lui mais ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie si elle le lui refusait, si elle décidait de rester, si elle choisissait Arthur plutôt que lui – ce que de toute évidence, elle avait déjà choisit.

Aucune émotion ne fut pire que le ressentiment qu'il éprouva envers Arthur. Même si la jalousie qu'il ressentit pour Gwaine exista – il lui envia d'être si naturel, si libre d'aller et venir, si appréciable, ce qu'il lui valu d'avoir gagné la confiance de Merlin et d'Arthur tellement facilement – elle ne fut rien comparée à l'amitié qu'il éprouva pour l'autre homme, après leur adoubement, qui était rapidement devenu un de ses amis les plus précieux avec Merlin, lequel avait toujours été là pour soutenir Lancelot quand tout cela devenait trop difficile à supporter pour lui.

Mais son affection pour les deux hommes n'était rien comparée à l'amour qu'il portait à Gwen et sa jalousie envers Arthur – malgré tout le respect qu'il lui montrait. Quand Gwen se jeta dans ses bras, quelques années après son mariage, il fut heureux de les lui ouvrir et ne la laissa plus repartir – bien que celle-ci n'en ait plus eu envie. Il projeta de s'enfuir avec elle, hésitant légèrement à laisser derrière lui ses amis et son Roi mais ses doutes furent bien vite balayés devant le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à serrer Gwen dans ses bras. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il avait désiré – son envie était finalement rassasiée.

Son bonheur fut éphémère. Arthur les découvrit trop vite et les condamna tous les deux. Lancelot parvint à s'échapper mais ne put s'empêcher de revenir pour reprendre sa Gwen, pour l'arracher à un Arthur fou de douleur, prêt à commettre l'irréparable pour étancher sa peine. Son envie poussée à son paroxysme, Lancelot affronta Gwaine, qui le suppliait d'abandonner l'idée de s'enfuir avec Gwen et de se repentir, et lui porta un coup mortel.

Le meurtre de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami lui ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur sa conduite et il prit la fuite, horrifié par son péché et bien décidé à se tenir désormais loin de toute tentation. Dans sa retraite, il entendit dire qu'Arthur, rendu malade de chagrin par la perte de ses deux meilleurs Chevaliers, garda Gwen auprès de lui mais ne put jamais lui pardonner son infidélité. Lancelot se fit violence pour réprimer l'envie familière et s'empêcha de revenir à Camelot, vers Gwen, qui ne serait plus jamais sienne et se fit à l'idée de mourir seul, loin de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Il regretta longtemps sa trahison, se maudit d'avoir été pris dans les griffes du Léviathan, pris par l'envie, détesta le fait que cette dernière avait scellé sa perte et celle de gens qu'il avait aimés. Il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière, jouir de ce qu'il possédait et s'empêcher de convoiter les qualités, les relations et les vies de son entourage.

Mais il était trop tard.

_

* * *

_

_A suivre.  
_


	2. Mammon

**Titre** : Seven Sins

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Tragedy, Romance**  
**

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T voire M.

**Couples** : Morgana/Arthur - à sens unique, Morgana/Merlin (Emrys) - à sens unique, léger Merlin/OC (Viviane).

**Avertissements** : Deathfic. Présence d'un OC. Mix entre série et légende.

**Résumé** : Sept personnes et sept péchés qui furent leur perte. Série de One-Shot. Deuxième : Morgana.

**NdA** : Deuxième One-Shot dans cette petite série et.. gnih, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi difficile pour celle-là. Ce péché a été parmi les plus difficiles à attribuer à un personnage - avec l'envie et la gourmandise - et, de fait, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir très bien rendu ce que je voulais faire passer. N'hésitez pas à confirmer/infirmer mes doutes. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mammon

* * *

_L'avarice (Avaritia) : accumulation des richesses recherchées pour elles-mêmes. Son démon est Mammon._

_

* * *

_

Dire que Morgana était un modèle de vertu aurait été risible. Même avant de sombrer dans la folie douce-amère qui avait accompagné la découverte de son pouvoir, elle avait toujours traitée avec les égards dus à une petite princesse, gâtée par son tuteur qui la couvrait des cadeaux les plus raffinés et rares. Encouragé par un tel comportement, le goût de la richesse couplé à l'envie de posséder ce qu'il y avait de plus rare et de plus beau en ce monde en avait profité pour s'ancrer dans le cœur de la pupille d'Uther.

Aussi, on pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que l'avarice était le défaut majeur de Morgana.

Cette soif de posséder pour être devait grandir avec le temps. Ainsi, à peine jeune femme et non contente de posséder quantités de richesses matérielles, telles que des robes de soie la plus fine et la plus chère ou des meubles faits dans le plus beau des bois, elle s'était mise à rechercher la richesse et le pouvoir auprès des personnes en mesure de le lui apporter.

Et qui pouvait lui en apporter plus que le futur Roi de Camelot ?

Elle s'était donc mise en tête de séduire Arthur Pendragon. Le fait qu'ils aient grandis ensemble faisait qu'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat mais cette rivalité fraternelle n'était rien que Morgana ne pouvait balayer avec une robe un peu affriolante et quelques sourires charmeurs. Elle essaya même de se persuader d'avoir le béguin pour Arthur. Oh certes, elle avait de l'affection pour lui mais plus comme celle d'une grande sœur envers un petit frère particulièrement difficile. D'ailleurs, elle ne mettait pas autant d'ardeur à le conquérir qu'il en aurait fallu, considérant leurs échanges et flirts innocents comme autant de victoires sur le chemin qui la menait au pouvoir suprême. Petit à petit, elle s'était habituée à l'idée d'être Reine et ce rêve était bien loin de lui déplaire. D'autant qu'Arthur, s'il n'était qu'un égoïste doublé d'un crétin, était un jeune homme au corps athlétique respirant la santé et toute femme de son rang avec un tant soit peu d'ambition ne pouvait que se rêver gouvernant Camelot à son bras.

Ce fut plus ou moins vers ce moment qu'elle décida de s'émanciper d'Uther et de tracer sa propre voie, de parvenir au sommet avec ses propres armes. Son tuteur semblait désapprouver le jeu qu'elle jouait avec Arthur – elle apprendrait pourquoi bien plus tard – et rien n'agaçait plus cette petite princesse que de s'entendre dire ce qu'elle devait faire et comment elle devait s'y prendre. Surtout qu'Arthur devenait de plus en plus influent – même si les situations dangereuses avaient une certaine tendance à exploser autour de lui – et qu'il semblait prendre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, ce qui était loin de troubler les projets de Morgana, laquelle commençait à s'habituer à ce tableau quelque peu perturbant d'Arthur et elle régnant sur Camelot.

Pendant une longue période de sa vie, devenir Reine de Camelot avait été son rêve le plus cher : posséder le pouvoir sur un des pays les plus riches de tout Albion et posséder en même temps Arthur, l'homme le plus puissant dudit Royaume. Ces rêves de richesse et de gloire ne l'empêchèrent pas de garder un bon cœur et de conserver son amitié avec Gwen et même de devenir amie avec Merlin, lequel n'était pas spécialement intéressant de prime abord, mais dont on pouvait dégager un certain charme, si on y regardait de plus près.

Leur amitié lui permis de sauver Mordred, le jeune druide auquel elle s'était attachée. Morgana aimerait dire que c'était la compassion et l'instinct de protection qui l'avait poussé à se dresser face à Uther et même s'il y avait une part de vérité, la princesse de Camelot avait eu d'autres intentions beaucoup moins nobles, ce jour-là. Elle venait d'effleurer du doigt la puissance de la magie et quelque chose de si dangereux mais également de si puissant ne pouvait que la séduire. Elle comprit qu'Arthur était loin d'être le meilleur parti et elle abandonna complètement ses plans de séduction, réinstaurant du même coup leur complicité fraternelle – ce qui les soulageaient tous les deux, dans un sens.

En même temps que ses relations avec Arthur devenaient plus naturelles, celle qu'elle partageait avec son tuteur se dégradait. Morgana ne comprenait pas la dureté du Roi, qui s'était montré tellement cruel non seulement envers le petit druide mais également envers le père de son amie Gwen. Et tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle le condamnait. Sa première véritable pulsion destructrice envers Uther vint très peu de temps après le meurtre de Tom, le père de Gwen, quand elle aida à monter un complot pour l'assassiner simplement. Morgana était une femme entière, qui ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure et toute réfléchie qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait plus rien ressentir d'autre que de la haine envers son père adoptif.

Un élan de compassion la retint au dernier moment mais la haine resta tapie en son cœur, prête à ressurgir à la moindre occasion. Couplée à son désir premier de devenir Reine, cette haine allait faire bien des ravages par la suite.

Ses déboires avec sa magie naissante firent qu'elle se focalisa sur ce pouvoir qu'elle ignorait posséder, en occultant le reste. Elle avait convoité la magie certes, mais n'escomptait pas être capable de l'utiliser – surtout quand ce simple fait pouvait la condamner à mort. Elle ne comprenait pas et cette incompréhension se mua en un rejet teinté par la terreur que quelqu'un le découvre. La solitude qu'elle éprouva ne fut pareille à nulle autre et la perspective de vivre en se cachant de tous la paralysait dans ses cauchemars – qu'elle se refusait à appeler visions.

Heureusement – du moins le pensa-t-elle – la princesse put compter sur Merlin. Elle lui avoua à demi-mots son secret et même s'il ne devait rien comprendre, Morgana en fut soulagée. La peur la tenaillait toujours cependant et celle-ci accentuait son désir de monter sur le trône, de changer le monde qu'elle connaissait et d'autoriser l'utilisation de la magie. Arthur était incapable de déplaire à son père et prenait la magie pour le pire des fléaux. Pour la première fois, elle s'imagina régner seule, sans son frère de cœur dans les parages et cette idée fit croître son désir.

Autant de raisons qui la poussèrent vers Morgause. La sorcière était gentille, puissante et si elle était dangereuse, Morgana se sentait malgré tout en sécurité en sa compagnie. Son séjour fut bref mais les quelques paroles échangées la rassérénèrent et confortèrent ses choix : la magie ne pouvait pas être mauvaise. C'était un instrument de pouvoir, difficile à utiliser et dangereux, mais ce n'était pas une force négative, et elle apprendrait à manier cet instrument.

Ce fut pourquoi elle n'hésita pas à aider Alvarr, rompant définitivement avec son tuteur qu'elle jugeait trop rigide et cruel pour le bien du Royaume. Mais Arthur vint tout gâcher et Morgana, furieuse mais pas assez pour perdre ce qui pouvait se présenter comme un allié, se promit de le tenir à l'œil.

Cependant, la trahison vint de celui qu'elle aurait le moins soupçonné en ce monde : Merlin, le jovial et un peu simplet serviteur d'Arthur. Merlin dont les yeux brouillé par les larmes la fixaient froidement et impitoyablement pendant qu'elle s'étranglait et s'effondrait sur le sol. Pendant un dernier instant de lucidité, elle vit le pouvoir gronder derrière la barrière de ces yeux bleus et de ce corps fragile et Merlin lui apparut soudain plus grand que tout le reste – à tel point que Morgana s'étonnât de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Puis, son monde s'évanouit dans la douleur et le néant.

Durant son année d'exil, son défaut s'amplifia encore, alimenté par ses désirs de revanche. Elle commença à apprendre à maîtriser son don que Morgause qualifiait de « jeune mais fort » avec une moue mi-jalouse mi-ravie. La magie ne venait pas facilement à l'ancienne princesse de Camelot mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la retenir, de la garder pour elle. Cette année fut également l'occasion pour elle d'en apprendre plus sur le monde de la magie, ses coutumes, ses communautés et surtout, ses membres. Malheureusement pour elle, Morgause avait tenu à garder secret le fait que la pupille disparue d'Uther Pendragon ait été touchée par le Magie et par conséquent, Morgana n'eut que de rares occasions pour soulever le voile de mystère qui semblait peser sur le monde magique.

Elle apprit peu mais ce fut suffisant pour attiser sa soif de maîtrise et de connaissance. L'idée de pouvoir développer ce don si convoité apaisait quelque peu ses idées vengeresses et laissait plus de latitude à sa sœur pour mener diverses intrigues au sein de plusieurs Royaumes.

Le Destin voulut qu'en accompagnant Morgause dans ces voyages parfois interminables, Morgana entendit un jour parler du légendaire Emrys. Le sorcier qui, selon les histoires anciennes, aurait un jour la pleine maîtrise de pouvoirs plus puissants que n'importe quelle créature magique et qui utiliserait ses dons à bon escient, dans le but d'unifier les mondes magiques et non-magiques. La créature immortelle qui serait la plus puissante en ce monde, la magie incarnée au sein même de l'humanité.

La princesse de Camelot crut voir là une concrétisation de ses rêves les plus fous. Plus rien n'avait d'importance qu'Emrys et son pouvoir infini, le pouvoir de dominer le monde et d'en posséder tous les trésors. Ce pouvoir lui-même était le plus grand des dons et à cet instant, Morgana ne rêva plus que de faire sien Emrys. Elle aspirait toujours à monter sur le trône de Camelot mais ce but ne devenait qu'une étape d'un parcours plus grand. Avec la puissance d'Emrys à ses côtés, elle pouvait devenir la Reine du Monde !

Dès lors, elle chercha le sorcier mythique, avec la patience caractéristique des gens qui atteignent toujours leurs buts. Morgause ne croyait pas à ce conte mais laissa faire sa sœur, heureuse qu'elle se focalise sur autre chose que Camelot et les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle y avait laissé. Morgana devait y retourner bientôt, trop tôt au goût de Morgause, mais cela était nécessaire pour faire tomber Camelot et le règne d'Uther Pendragon.

Revoir ses anciens amis fut moins difficile pour Morgana qu'elle ne l'escomptait. Elle avait développé pour eux une certaine rancœur – rien de comparable avec la haine qu'elle ressentait envers ce sale traître de Merlin et Uther – mais ils ne la dérangeaient pas réellement. Peut-être même qu'elle les laisserait vivre, une fois que Camelot serait entre ses mains.

Rien ne se passa comme elle ne l'avait voulu cependant, et cela, elle le devait à Merlin. Et non content de se mettre en travers de ses plans une fois, il répéta son comportement agaçant à chaque fois. C'était rageant de se savoir défaite par un simple serviteur et bien qu'elle se souvint du Merlin froid et menaçant qui l'avait empoisonnée, elle n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme une menace. Pas cet idiot qui semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur les plans qu'elle échafaudait avec sa sœur. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à s'attarder sur lui et continua ses recherches sur Emrys, entre deux tentatives de détruire Camelot et Uther Pendragon, auquel elle refusait de penser en terme de « père ».

Ses efforts furent récompensés finalement et elle accéda au trône de Camelot, avec l'aide précieuse de Morgause. Elle ne put cependant pas profiter longuement de cette semi-victoire – et rien n'eût dit qu'elle en aurait profité car Morgana n'était pas femme à accepter la demi-mesure. Occupée à mater les rébellions d'un peuple et de chevaliers insubordonnés et irrespectueux, elle vit trop tard le coup venir et se retrouva seule et démunie, le corps de sa sœur serré contre elle, au milieu d'un monde construit dans la haine et la douleur.

Pas une seule fois elle ne se remit en question. Elle était Morgana Pendragon, après tout. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa faute. Tout cette haine ne pouvait être que de la faute d'Uther et cette douleur était la faute de Merlin. Elle leur ferait payer cher.

Son rêve lui paraissait inaccessible, désormais, mais Morgana était une femme têtue. Elle apprit, seule. Devint puissante. Retrouva Mordred et Alvarr et, après moult effusions, se joignit à eux. Apprit encore plus de choses à leurs côtés. Devint plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé l'être. Elle se persuada même être l'égale de l'Emrys de la légende et abandonna ses recherches. Le pouvoir légendaire la fascinait toujours mais elle ne ressentait plus autant le besoin de le posséder. Sa propre puissance masquait ce besoin. Forte de ces nouvelles connaissances, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de renverser Camelot.

Se retrouva face à Merlin. Un Merlin inconnu jusqu'alors, différent du Merlin aimable et serviable qu'elle connaissait, du Merlin dur et écrasant qu'elle avait aperçu. Un Merlin dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat d'or en fusion, dont la voix de métal faisait trembler les fondations de la terre, dont le corps semblait fait de lumière pure et autour duquel le temps semblait se flétrir sur lui-même.

Ce n'était plus Merlin qui la défiait. C'est la quelque chose de plus grand que tout le reste. C'était puissant, dangereux, effrayant, fascinant. La magie à l'état pur, dans un corps si fragile. La Justice Divine.

C'était Emrys.

Morgana avait enfin trouvé l'objet de toutes ses convoitises en même temps qu'elle retrouvait un ancien ami, le meurtrier de sa sœur et l'homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde – Uther étant mort depuis quelques hivers déjà, Merlin était donc le premier sur sa liste personnelle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus trahie qu'à cet instant même.

Les pouvoirs d'Emrys l'avaient soufflée et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils l'auraient réduite à néant si Emrys avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Merlin. Un autre que ce dernier l'aurait achevée sans se poser de questions, alors qu'elle était désemparée. Merlin s'était contenté de la fixer d'un air grave et de la rendre à un Mordred défait et furieux. Alvarr avait été tué. « Pour l'exemple », avait lâché Merlin du bout des lèvres – et par les cieux, Morgana l'aurait étranglé à ce moment si elle avait pu !

Après ce raid désastreux et un nouvel enterrement, elle abandonna ses désirs premiers et ne vécut que pour se venger : la preuve de l'abandon de son nom de naissance, Morgana Pendragon qui devint Morgan La Fay. Elle consacra sa vie à chercher à détruire Camelot et son Enchanteur, épaulée qu'elle était par Mordred et une armée de magiciens qui avaient le nom des Pendragon en grippe et qui ne souhaitaient rien de plus que d'amener le Royaume à sa perte. Elle désirait toujours secrètement les pouvoirs d'Emrys mais repoussait cette idée autant qu'elle le pouvait, dégoûtée par le souvenir du visage de Merlin, de ses yeux dorés et de son air de défi.

Plus tard, Morgan devait clandestinement enseigner à l'apprentie préférée de Merlin – une jeune druidesse aux cheveux roux bouclés et à l'incroyable talent nommée Viviane – quelques sorts de sa composition. Elle connaissait l'amour aveugle du jeune sorcier pour la femme ainsi que la peur de celle-ci d'être abandonnée. Grâce à ces brefs moments d'apprentissage partagé, elle fit germer l'idée que Viviane mise à exécution des années plus tard : à savoir celle de soustraire son amant aux yeux du monde, dans une prison faite d'air et de verre. Ce fut dans ces moments qu'elle se désintéressa du sort de Camelot et d'Arthur, le laissant aux mains de Mordred et de ses fidèles.

Viviane créa, toujours sous l'impulsion de Morgan, cette prison invisible et indestructible au Val Sans Retour, un endroit où la sorcière s'était amusée à enfermer ses amants infidèles qui étaient longtemps restés prisonniers de l'endroit, avant que le plus preux des Chevaliers d'Arthur ne vienne en personne les délivrer – inutile de préciser que Merlin était à l'origine de cette idée et qu'il avait donné à Lancelot toutes les protections possibles pour déjouer les pièges de l'Enchanteresse. Le Val n'était plus un endroit enchanté depuis ce jour, mais il avait une signification particulière pour Morgan. Merlin ne fut pas dupe des manigances de sa plus vieille ennemie mais, pour la première fois, il n'essaya pas d'empêcher ses plans et se laissa emprisonner à tout jamais par son apprentie la plus douée – sans doute les récentes morts d'Arthur et de nombre de ses amis le laissaient trop vide pour réfléchir.

Viviane disparut rapidement du monde visible, rongée par son geste, mais le sort était fait pour perdurer. Alors qu'elle fixait le visage triste de son captif pour l'éternité, ce visage figé à jamais dans sa jeunesse, Morgan esquissait un sourire satisfait et posait parfois un doux baiser sur les lèvres froides de cet homme qui lui rappelait tellement. Elle était devenue une sorcière solitaire, noyée dans sa pratique de la magie, rongée par la douleur et la haine qu'elle avait du monde mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle possédait Emrys l'immortel, l'homme le plus puissant qui avait jamais été et serait. Elle possédait le plus précieux trésor du monde et ne le laisserait jamais partir. Elle avait finalement assouvi son désir, avait succombé sans hésiter aux promesses de Mammon et son avarice, sa soif de richesse avait enfin été comblée.

Elle était heureuse.

Ou non.

* * *

_A suivre._


End file.
